I'm Sorry Ludwig
by Monsieur Isolation
Summary: Summary and other notes inside. Rated M for later chapters. (This one chapter, not including notes, is an edited re-upload). DISCONTINUED.
1. Info

**~~ Read Me. ~~**

**I know I'm posting this when I have another story to write but, I loved the prompt.**

**It will be a bit weird.**

**This is a Prussia/Liechtenstein story.**

**The Summary:**

"**Prussia takes care of his sickly brother Ludwig, and has for some years now. He thinks everything will always be the same until a girl from his past appears. Things get turned upside down. Ludwig is kidnapped not long after she shows up, and both of them have to find him before Ludwig's hourglass runs out."**

**What do you think?**

**Should this just stop and leave this as a cliffhanging one shot?**

**If I continue, then the characters will be ooc see in many instances.**

**Usually I would say "review if you want to but no flames."**

**In this situation I just want some feedback. I'll only continue if I get reviews, still, no flames, I will laugh at them.**

**(Do not give this chapter a review; it is just an information page so I can explain myself and story.)**

**~~ Proceed to chapter one so you can read then hopefully, review. ~~**


	2. Good Morning

_"Don't ever forget me, und vhat ve had," her voice soft as lilies._

_"I von't, I vill alvays love you," he breathed, trying to take in as much as her scent as he could hold. He did not want to leave her, ever, but his duty called to him._

It had been ten years since his parents died. Ten years since he dropped out of school. Ten years since he had left America to take care of his sickly six year old little brother in England. And it had been ten years since he was forced to tell _her_ a not so good, good bye.

The memory of the day he left haunted his very soul. Every day that went by, she was there. No matter far he regressed in his mind, he would find her. She was so sweet, so beautiful, so elega-

"Gilbert! Vake up!" His brother Ludwig screamed.

"Mng…"

"Gilbert!"

"Ja! Ja! I'm getting up bruder!"

Throwing aside his thoughts, he got out of bed groggily, mumbling curses. He walked, slowly, to his now teenage brother's room. Every step seemed to send unwanted vibrations in his head. Gilbert had been drinking the night before, and had a headache. When he opened the door, Ludwig's fluffy white pillow hit Gilbert in the face.

"Gilbert you idiot!" His brother screamed. The boy lay in his bed, he seemed really upset, and something seemed off, like something bad had happened. Gilbert could not put his finger on it, or would not, either way, he did not try.

_I leave America und come to England to take care of you und I'm alvays zhe idiot?_ Gilbert sighed sourly. He put on his mask, as always hiding his true feelings, "Vha~t, kesesesesesese! Vhy am I zhe idiot?"

"You left my vheelchair in zhe closet, mistake one. It's one in zhe afternoon, I haven't eaten und I'm not in school, mistake two and three," he ground his teeth. "Also, I need to use zhe restroom."

Suddenly Gilbert felt guilt build up in his heart. His little brother was sick, so much that he could no longer walk, and he was the one complaining. "Sorry little bruder, zhat vas so unawesome of me."

"I- It's okay," Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert, I know you like to take breaks und have fun, und that's okay every now und then but only vhen you've taken care of vhat needs to be done first."

"Hmmm… How'd I get such a smart bruder. Probably 'cuz I'm awesome, but… Zhat means for you to take a break too Ludvig. You alvays vork hard, you deserve it."

Gilbert strolled over to the closet, ignoring the pounding still in his head. He picked up the wheelchair from the closet floor and took it to his brother's bedside to unfold it. Gilbert tried to pick up Ludwig, but the boy refused to be picked up.

"Nein Gilbert. I vant to do this myself."

The older man knew his brother was getting weaker every day, but the boy did not want to admit it to himself, he wanted to keep doing things independently. Gilbert was not surprised by the fact that Ludwig fell almost immediately after trying to get on the chair.

"Eh?! D- Don't cry Ludvig, don't cry. Zhings will get better," He tried soothing his little brother.

"Mein heart Gilbert. It hurts. I don't vant to die," young Ludwig pleaded.

"You're not going to die!" The harshness and desperation shocked them both. "You're not, you hear me? I von't let you, I von't allow it."

"Gilbert…"


End file.
